<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our First Christmas by thewriterfangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867422">Our First Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterfangirl/pseuds/thewriterfangirl'>thewriterfangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas One-Shots 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And he gives one, Christmas Party, Christmas in space, Crew as Family, Fluff, Gen, He got them anyway, Spock didn't want gifts, exchanging gifts, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterfangirl/pseuds/thewriterfangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The crews first Christmas in space and Spock's first Christmas in general.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk &amp; Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk &amp; Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy &amp; Nyota Uhura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas One-Shots 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our First Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm trying to post a new one-shot every day up until Christmas. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>While exploring space and meeting new species they found several other species who celebrated something similar to Christmas and even among humans there were several ‘winter’ holidays. As the captain of a large star ship with hundreds of crewmembers, as well as some of their families, Jim made sure to allow time for as many of the holidays as they could fit in. Of course one of the holidays they celebrated was Christmas, which just so happened to be one of Jim’s favorites. Somehow Scotty had ended up in charge of decorating and Jim should probably stop drinking with him when it was clear the other man wanted something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least the decorations had turned out great, after some fixing by Uhura. There was a part planned for the next day, which would be Christmas morning in Iowa (Jim had no part in choosing the date of course). Throughout the month they’d stopped at a few planets for some Christmas shopping and today they were making one last stop before the shipwide party for any last minute shopping. The captain was proud to say he had gifts for almost everyone, the only one he’d yet to get a gift for was Spock. What did you get someone who thought most holidays were illogical?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the question in his mind as he walked around the small shops on the planet they were visiting. Of course he’d dragged Bones with him and of course Bones complained the whole time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the fiftieth shop we’ve been in!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been in three.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This planet’s too cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect. I’ll get us into the Christmas spirit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or You’ll get hypothermia and then I’m going to have to drag you to sickbay so you don’t do something stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s so special about that rock you’re holding?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s got some special meaning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What meaning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to read the description.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jim that’s the price tag.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Bones.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Needless to say it was a huge relief to nearly crash into Uhura, but judging by the look on her face she didn’t feel the same way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhura!” Jim beamed and dragged her into a tight hug, which she quickly shoved out of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’re you two doing?” She asked them once she was free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shopping.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Making sure Jim doesn’t get lost.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim elbowed Bones and sent him a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m the captain of a starship,” he huffed out, “I think I can navigate a planet...hey maybe you can help me because Bones obviously failed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you asked me in the first place,” Bones grumbled beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim ignored him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to find a present for Spock,” Jim explained to her, “But the only thing he actually wants is this incredibly old and difficult to find book about plants or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t want a Christmas present,” Nyota told him firmly, “Spock made that very clear. The only thing he wants to do is observe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re telling me you didn’t get him anything? For his first ever Christmas?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes at her trying to figure out how that made any sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re allowed to give him a present but I’m not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uhura only shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well what’d you get him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uhura smirked and Jim knew she wasn’t going to answer which put him back at square one. He wasn’t surprised when she didn’t say anything to him and turned her attention to Bones instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They have this amazing tea a few doors down, you want to join me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would love to,” Bones replied with a quick, smug look at Jim. Traitor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bones offered Uhura his arm and the two turned and left without another word to their </span>
  <em>
    <span>captain</span>
  </em>
  <span> (Jim thought he deserved more respect than that). He cursed under his breath and muttered angrily as he walked into the bookstore he’d been dragging Bones to before his supposed best friend had left him for Uhura. Evil. Both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silently he promised himself that this would be the last place he looked and then he’d join his traitorous friends. Maybe it was for the best. If Spock really didn’t want a gift then who was Jim to-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There it was. In the last bookcase of the last store he looked in because of course it was there, of course that was Jim’s luck. Not that Jim cared, at least he found it! As if there would be a sudden stampede coming for the book, Jim grabbed it and rushed to buy the book. If there was any present Spock would accept it had to be this one. Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that day, all the senior officers met up in the agreed upon meeting room. A dress code hadn’t been agreed upon so Uhura wore a simple red dress, Bones a nice green sweater, and Spock his uniform. However, Scotty and Jim both wore the ugliest sweaters they had been able to find and the others all wore something in between. Somehow it still worked. Jim had invited his senior officers (and friends) to a private party before they went to the shipwide party. Mostly they just gathered to exchange their presents in private and Spock seeed to enjoy observing them and their traditions if nothing else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the time came for the captain to give his present for Chekov he exchanged a mischievous grin with Scotty and ignored the suspicious look from Bones. Jim grabbed onto two tall, thin bags and handed them to the younger man. Chekov peeked inside the bags then matched Scotty and Jim’s grin while the rest of their friends looked on confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their confusion quickly turned into laughter when Chekov took out two large bottles of alcohol, one of which was brandy. Bones grumbled something about not wanting to sit through another failed drinking contest and Jim couldn’t blame him for that one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know exactly what to do with this,” the young Russian commented as he stood and went over to the replicator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chekov came back with several glasses of eggnog and poured the brandy carefully into all of the glasses before handing them out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now it’s a real Christmas party,” Scotty commented with a hearty laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Other gifts were exchanged in no particular order until everyone had only one present left to give. It took a moment for Jim’s slightly buzzed mind to realize that they had to be for Spock so no one had listened to the first officer. That, at least, made Jim feel less nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe I stated very clearly-” Spock had clearly reached the same conclusion as Jim but he was cut off by Nyota placing a box on his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spock,” Uhura started in the tone that the captain knew better than to argue with, “Just open our presents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first officer tilted his head slightly, a slight green tint appeared on the tip of his ears, before he relented and carefully opened one wrapped package after another. Uhura, Bones, and Sulu all gave him books (Jim noted with no small deal of satisfaction that none of them were the book Spock really wanted). Scotty and Chekov had done a joint gift (which was totally cheating) and had gotten him some different teas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock opened each gift with the same care and precision as the last, his eyes lingered on each book title before moving it to the side. Jim vaguely wondered if the others noticed how Spock’s eyes and posture slowly softened. Spock thumbed through the tea bags and pages of the books after he’d opened everything and everyone leaned forward with clear anticipation. Once he had finished his review of the gifts, the first officer’s eyes met Jim’s. There was a single eyebrow raise to which Jim only shook his head. Not yet. Spock nodded once in response and turned back to the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uhura sent him a frown and Bones looked puzzled. They both had misinterpreted the small exchange, the captain hoped Spock hadn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologize for not returning this gesture. Had I known you would all disregard my request-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sharp look from Uhura cut him off again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just say thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his credit, Spock faltered only momentarily then allowed a brief sincere look at each of the crewmates gathered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were several loud ‘whoops’ and cheers and suddenly the room had gone from quiet anticipation to loud celebration again. The shipwide party would be starting soon but none of the senior officers seemed to care, they were too wrapped up in the fun of their own little party. Despite it being a small group they spread out across the room and made lots of noise with their laughter and conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim broke away from where he’d been refereeing a drinking match between Scotty and Chekov to make his way over to Spock. The Vulcan sat thumbing through his new books again, he didn’t look up when the captain stood in front of him. He did look up when Jim nudged his leg with the toe of his boot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Captain?” Spock asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come with me,” Jim said shortly. He turned on his heel and slipped out of the room not bothering to wait for Spock, the Vulcan caught up easily enough. Jim led him to the Captain’s quarters and ushered him inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock remained idling by the door while Jim rummaged around his drawers looking for the book he’d bought earlier, he finally found it in his bottom drawer. The captain held the book behind his back as he turned back to his first officer with a mischievous grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly but he nodded and slipped his eyes closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold out your hands.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other man obliged. Carefully Jim placed the book in Spock’s hands and told him to open his eyes again. When Spock opened his eyes they narrowed right in on the book’s title and then snapped up to Jim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surprise,” Jim said somewhat nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Captain-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Jim. We’re not on duty Spock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jim,” The Vulcan corrected, “Thank you. Now...if you would wait here a moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jim didn’t get a response as Spock left him alone only to return a minute later with something held under his arm. This time it was Jim who raised an eyebrow, but his was more teasing. “Should I close my eyes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you wish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did wish and he held out his hands too. Jim only opened his eyes when he felt the package had been placed on top of his outstretched hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa.” Jim’s eyes widened when he saw the chess set, an actual wooden chess set. It was in a real wooden box and everything. He hadn’t seen one of these since he was a child looking through his dad’s old things. “How...where...Spock? I mean thanks but...Spock?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course this does not qualify as a Christmas gift as I really purchased it for the both of us, not just you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim knew he wasn’t imagining the slight uptick of Spock’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re just not going to tell me where you got this? How you got it? I’m pretty sure you can only find something this old on Earth. Spock?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first officer had walked over to the door again but before he left he held up the book Jim had given him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Jim.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spock?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim let out an indignant noise as Spock left without another word, the second time today that had happened to him. He could only laugh and turn the box around his hands to examine it closely. Jim could only hope that Spock’s first Christmas with the crew had been as amazing as his.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is for stardustlv on Tumblr who asked for 'how about a Star Trek AOS (2009) fic about Spock's first Christmas with Kirk and the gang? I think his reactions to presents would be adorable!'.</p><p>I am accepting Christmas related prompts throughout December up until Christmas and somebody asked for this on Tumblr. If you'd like to submit a prompt and/or request a story then please do (check out my Tumblr page or the series for more information).</p><p>https://thewriterfangirl.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>